


When Calls The Heart

by BawsomeLover4336



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawsomeLover4336/pseuds/BawsomeLover4336
Summary: Thank you guys soooo sooo much for the kudos and the comments. I decided to give you guys another chapter today because you were so awesome to me.  I love your kudos and your comments so keep them coming but only if you love it.XoXo





	1. Dirty Little Secrets

**WHEN CALLS THE HEART:**

**Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets**

They were both currently sitting with their backs on the wall while catching their breath. For some reason their routine morning workout was more intense that it ever had been. Mike had pushed his body more than he ever had and for once Ginny was the one struggling to keep up. Usually he would chalk it up to keeping up with and saving face in front of Ginny but he very well knew that would be a lie today.

“What’s gotten into you old man?” Ginny asked still catching her breath while raising her water bottle to her mouth.

Mike turned to give his Rookie his attention. “What do you mean Rook? Just trying to work hard since you know, I got biology working against me and all of that.” He smirked at her.

She playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah okay Cap, when you’re ready to tell me what that really was about, I’m here.”

A few months, a few months was all it took for this woman, the first woman in the majors, his rookie, to worm her way into his heart and quickly become his best friend. Ginny was easily the best part of his day. That scared him, scared him shitless if he was being completely honest with himself. It’s also what caused him to think irrationally at times. Like he had a few weeks back when he was running away from the growing feelings that hit him like a freight train and caused him to run right into Ginny’s agent, Amelia Slater. Amelia was a firecracker, everyone knew that. She was a fierce lioness and Ginny was her cub. She did whatever was necessary to protect her. Mike knew that when he left the club that night and he saw Amelia sitting alone at the bar that he should keep walking but he couldn’t. His mind begin to turn and he somehow convinced himself it would be a good idea. So ever since then he and Amelia had been seeing each other. It started off as sex but then it started to become something more routine than that. Once he realized it he immediately wanted to tell Ginny, but Amelia had told him not to. He agreed way too easily to keep this a secret, but he should’ve known it wouldn’t stay that way. Especially when he had some kind of psychic as a best friend. Blip Sanders a.k.a black yoda had always been able to read Mike like he was reading straight from the good book. It was sort of amazing, the less Mike said, the more Blip knew. It took him less than five minutes to figure out he was messing around with Amelia in what he called a “Ginny adjacent fling”. He warned Mike that he should be the one to tell Ginny because he was treating it like a dirty little secret, and the thing about dirty little secrets is that they always came out. Mike knew Blip was right, that Ginny should hear it from him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to confront his Rookie just yet. Not after he knew what his feelings for her were and definitely not after Amelia had revealed Ginny had his poster on her wall.

“Mike!” A voice rang out.

He shook his head a little to get free from his thoughts and looked up at Ginny wondering when she’d stood up. She was towering over him looking at him as if he’d lost all of his mind.

“I’ve called your name at least six times old man. We gotta get your hearing aid upgraded.” Ginny said holding her hand out to help him up while flashing that smile reserved only for him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Rookie you’re hilarious. Let’s go get some food, my treat.” He said taking her hand to stand.

“Damn right it’s your treat.” She said walking out the exit with Mike following behind and shaking his head with a smile.

 

 

Later that night Mike lay in his California king with Amelia draped over him half sleep. While his body was there his mind was definitely wherever Ginny was.

“Can you stop? I’m trying to sleep and your loud thinking is preventing that.” Said a sleepy sounding Amelia.

“I think we should tell Baker, she’s a big girl and she needs to know.” He said matter of fact.

“Okay.” Was all that came from the sleepy blonde.

Mike sighed in content and started to get comfortable enough to drift off to sleep. Hoping and praying that this wouldn’t cost him the best thing he’s had in a very long time.

 

Mike was on a mission the next day when he walked down the hall towards his rookie’s dressing room. He had given her more than enough time to shower and dress. The team was going out to celebrate their win over the Cardinals and he wanted to talk to Ginny before they left. He knocked on her door and heard her say come in. When he opened the door he automatically knew something was wrong.

“Baker, what is it?” he said with concern in his voice and on his face.

She held the phone up with a sad chuckle. “My uh..my mom called. She said she wants to come for a visit. Wants me to meet her “new boyfriend Kevin”.

Mike was thoroughly confused. “I don’t get it. Why is that so bad?”

She finally raised her eyes from the ground to look at Mike and when she did all he saw was pain and sadness. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms but he decided against it. “Kevin’s not my mom’s new boyfriend. He’s the man I caught her cheating on my father with.”

Mike’s heart dropped at this revelation. Ginny had confided in him during one of their many late night chats of her knowledge on her mother’s infidelity. How it tore their relationship apart all the while her mom thought it was because she chose her dad and their love of baseball. How it killed her to keep this secret from her dad. How all these years her mom had still not come clean and neither had she. Mike knew that’s what killed Ginny the most because he knew how much she worshipped her father. It was at that point that he took a step toward her, a cautious step.

“Gin.” He said softly.

Ginny was up out of her seat quicker than he could blink. She wrapped her arms around Mike and held on for dear life while the angry tears freely flowed. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her while she let her emotions go. He wanted to give her a safe space because she needed it….deserved it. She had been so strong for so long. So on guard, so afraid of letting anyone see her crumble. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Ginny’s tears stopped. Still he stood there with his Rookie secure in his arms. He wouldn’t let go until she did and it didn’t seem as if she was letting go anytime soon. He had absolutely no problem with that.

“Thank you Mike. I honestly have no idea what I would do without you. I know I have Blip and Ev, but they have their own lives, their own problems. Amelia, as much as I appreciate her, she’s my agent. I pay her. When it comes to my career it’s motivated by dollar signs, when it comes to my personal life….I’d just rather not. It’s nice having someone I can fully trust. You’re my best friend.”

Mike felt so guilty in that moment he almost told her everything, but he knew that she was not in the right mind set to hear it. So he buried it and decided to wait until this died down. “You’re my best friend too Rook.”

The door opened to reveal Amelia who had her face in her phone so she wasn’t aware that she was intruding on a personal moment. Only then did Mike release Ginny because he knew she was in no way ready to deal with Amelia or anybody. He stepped toward Amelia and lightly put his hands on her arms to nudge her back out the door. It was then that she stopped talking and raised her eyes in question at the person pushing her out of Ginny’s dressing room.

“Lawson, what are you doing?” She then looked at Ginny. “What’s wrong?”

Mike continued to push her out and closed the door behind him. He pulled her down the hall a little ways before bringing her around to face him.

“What the hell is going on Mike? Did you tell her? Is that why she’s upset? I need to talk to her.” Amelia fired off before Mike could answer one question. He grabbed her before she could turn.

“Hey! Hold on! No I did not tell her. She’s got enough on her plate without dealing with us lying to her for three weeks.”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” She questioned as she shifted her weight to her left leg.

“She’s going through some personal stuff okay. She doesn’t need this right now.” Mike said feeling his over protectiveness starting to rise.

“She doesn’t need it or you don’t? What happened to her being a big girl huh Lawson?” Amelia challenged.

“I’m not doing this with you right now. My rookie needs me. She does not need to find out like this that the two people she’s supposed to trust the most have been messing around behind her back!” Mike yelled at her.

He watched as Amelia’s eyes shifted to look behind him and widened. Mike’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and he felt ill. He turned around in what felt like slow motion and confirmed what he knew. There she was. Wide eyes full of confusion, hurt, anger. She’d heard them. She took a step back when Mike took a step forward.

“Rook….Ginny listen…I.” He sputtered out. “No…no no..Ginny wait!!” He said as watched her turn her back and dash down the hall toward the building’s exit. He yelled after her but he knew it was no use. Nothing he could say to her at this moment would make anything better. He’d just lost her. His rookie, his best friend, his Ginny.


	2. But mostly...betrayed

 

 

> **Chapter 2: But mostly...betrayed**
> 
>  

Ginny burst through the doors halfway blind from the tears. She didn't know where she was going she just know she needed to get away from them. She hit what felt like a brick wall and heard an "oomph".

"Whoa! Mami....where's the fire eh?" Came Livan's voice. 

Livan Duarte was Mike's backup catcher but if we're being honest here he's actually the guy here for Mike's job. Ginny had gotten the chance get to know Duarte outside of the game once she stopped feeling guilty because of Mike. They'd bonded over both being rookies and both feeling like they didn't belong. She had gotten to know what his likes and dislikes were and he got to know hers. They talked about her waste of hot groupies and she listened to him talk about his girlfriend that he left behind in Cuba. They weren't braiding each other's hair anytime soon but she felt comfortable with him. Comfortable enough to grab on to the arms that we're currently holding her body and stopping her from landing on her ass. She let out an involuntary sob. 

 

"Oh no no no....what is that? What are you doing? What's wrong mami?" Livan asked freaked out by her tears. He had never seen Ginny baker with a sad face let alone tears running down it. 

 

It was the genuine concern in his voice that cause the dam to really break. She began to wiggle in his arms trying to break free. 

"Let me go Livan! Let me....I gotta..I gotta get out of here." She said through the sobs. 

"No I won't! Not until you tell me what's wrong! What's happened Ginny?" He said not budging an inch. 

"Please, please Papi. Just get me out of here. Take me home.....please." She caved and fell into him. 

"Alright...alright mami lets go." He managed to get her to his car. He even buckled her in. It was while he was turning the key in his ignition did he see Mike Lawson burst through the door like a man on fire. He quickly came to the realization that he was the source of Ginny's tears and if he wouldn't go to jail and get kicked out of the majors he'd run the man over. He looked over at his friend who had her eyes closed and was now sniffling and he decided against it but instead drove off. It didn't stop him from mean mugging thr hell out of Lawson as he drove by though. When Mike spotted them he thought the man's teeth would break from gritting them so hard. 

 

It it didn't take long to get to the Omni. He pulled around to a back service entrance to avoid Ginny being seen in her current state. He ran around and opened her door. He pulled her out and immediately put his arms under her legs to pick her up. 

"What are you doing? I can walk Livan." Ginny said weakly. 

"I got you mami. We're almost there." He said once they were in the service elevator. 

 

Once they made it inside her suite he gently sat her down on her sofa. He watched quietly as she laid down and wrapped herself in a secure ball. He sat down in the floor in front of her and put his hand on hers. She slowly opened her eyes and all he saw was pain. 

"Tell me what's wrong." He gently rubbed her hand while waiting for her to speak. 

She sighed and then bit her lip before opening her mouth and then closing it. No doubt caught in a battle of wether she should open up to him. 

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to alright? We can just sit here. I'll sit here until you no longer want me to okay?" He bent down a little to where she could see his face to know that he was serious. He wouldn't pressure her to talk. She nodded her head and it reminded him of a sad child. So they sat there. They sat there in the kind of silence so quiet you could here a fly take a piss. She gripped his hand and he looked up at her to see her mouth opening again. 

"My...my agent....and Mike." Was all she said.

She didn't have to say anymore. He knew what it meant. He tried so hard not to look at her with pitty but he couldn't help it. He had spent enough time around Ginny and Mike to know that the girl was head over heels for the veteran catcher. She looked at him like he hung the moon when she didn't think anyone was looking. Mike looked at her much the same which is why he didn't understand why he'd taken up with Ginny's agent. Yeah he knew, he saw them in the hall one day before BP. What he didn't know was that it was a secret.

"Oh mami....you didn't know?" He asked her.

Ginny shot up to a sitting position so fast he thought he imagined it. "You did?" She asked in raised voice.

"Whoa mami. I didn't know you didn't know. I had no idea it was a secret. I saw them kissing in the hall one day before BP. I didn't mention it because it wasn't my busicsss. You know Mike cares nothing for me." He pleaded his case with his hands up. 

She sighed harshly. "I'm sorry papi I'm just......I'm angry they kept this from me! On purpose! For weeks! I asked them straight up if they knew each other and they both lied to my face. I'm feel so hurt, but mostly...betrayed. She's my agent....he's my catcher! How am I suppose to trust either of them? How am I suppose to look Mike in his eyes and believe anything he says?"

 

He's looking at her look at him with those sad eyes expecting an answer. He so badly wants to have one for her that will help, one that will fix all of her problems, but he knows he doesn't have that so he gives her the best he's got. 

"To be honest with you mami, I don't know. I have no idea, but what I do know is this." He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "You are a strong person, one of the strongest I know. You can do anything and you will get through this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo sooo much for the kudos and the comments. I decided to give you guys another chapter today because you were so awesome to me. I love your kudos and your comments so keep them coming but only if you love it. 
> 
> XoXo


	3. Whatever the hell she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the Kudos and comments. I can't tell you how much that means to me as a new writer to know you guys enjoyed something I thought up. This is just a short little update to hold over until I can get home today and really create the good stuff. Keep the love coming, only if you feel it. <3
> 
> XoXo

**CHAPTER 3: WHATEVER THE HELL SHE WANTS**

 

 

At the current moment Mike felt like he was losing his damn mind. He didn't know what pissed him off more. The fact that he didn't know where Ginny was or the fact that he knew that she was with Livan fucking Duarte. God Mike hated the guy. He tried her phone again only to have his heart crack just a little bit more as he received her voicemail for what felt like the 50th time. He let out a harsh breath. "Ginny....please." He begged, his voice thick with emotion. "Please call me back, or pick up the phone. I need to see you, I need to explain and I need to see your face. Please." 

He pressed the end button and clumsily stuffed his phone into his pocket. He ran his hands over his face only to realize that tears had escaped. He hadn't even known he was crying. He let out a humorless laugh and turned to walk back into Petco. As soon as he walked through the doors he was met by a frantic Amelia.

"She won't answer her phone for me." She said with fingers ghosting over her phone.

"Well gee! I wonder why not?" Mike said with fake inquiry.

Amelia looked up at him with a look that could kill 12 people at once. 'Hey! Don't you dare! This is not my fault!"

"Oh no i beg to differ. Its not JUST your fault. I blame you and i blame me too. I should have never been so stupid." He said as he ran his hands through his hair with a frustrating grunt.

"What the hell does that mean Mike?" She said as her gaze followed him while he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"It means my ass should've kept walking. I should have walked right by you like you weren't even there. I shouldn't have been such a coward and just ...." Waited for her, are the words he cut off so suddenly. He shouldn't been such a coward and waited for Ginny.

He didn't have to finish his sentence for Amelia to know exactly what he wanted to say. In a way, she had always known. It was her job. To know any and everything that involved her client, and God was she good at her job. It's why she got paid the big bucks. Amelia ate, breathed, and slept Ginny. She knew the first time she caught the veteran catcher looking at Ginny that he had cared for her, and that care went way past camaraderie or teammates. But she was lonely so she looked past it. she knew though, she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass. She just wasn't expecting the bite to come so soon, and now she had probably just lost the little happiness she found and her client that was also the only family she had.

"We made a mistake." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Mike let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, yeah we did." He turned away from her and started back out of the doors. He was on a mission. He was going to find his rookie and explain everything to her and it would be okay. He didn't care how long it took or how hard she made it on him. He would fix this and everything would be okay. He was going to make sure of it and at this point he would give her whatever the hell she wants to make it so.

 


	4. You Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we areeeeee! Back again with a new add I know I said it would be yesterday but work completely drained me so here you go loves. Oh this chapter is dedicated to Ginnysmike and LemonSupreme you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much. 
> 
> XoXo

**CHAPTER 4: YOU OWN ME**

 

It took a while but Livan had finally gotten Ginny to calm down and they were now settled on her sofa with her tucked into his side in a protective little position. They were eating pizza and watching Game of Thrones. Ginny could not believe it when Livan told her he had never heard of it so she insisted that they watch. They were two episodes in and she could safely say that Livan was now hooked. He hung off of every word and had declared Ned Stark as his favorite. Poor soul, she didn't have the heart to tell him the man would lose his head. The knock at the door drew both of their attention away from the screen. They looked at each other knowing that it could only be one of two people. Livan didn't give Ginny a chance to react before he was up and wrapping his hand around the door knob. When the door swung open two catchers were face to face. Mike looked up in shock and then his face formed into a scowl that was identical to his replacement. They stared at each other silently speaking through glares for a few seconds before Mike finally used his words.

 

"Where's Ginny?" He gritted out.

"She's obviously here cabron. I wouldn't be in her room by myself." The rookie catcher spat back.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass Duarte. Move, I need to talk to Ginny." Mike was quickly losing his patience with the man. He was still wondering what the hell he was doing in Ginny's apartment. Yeah he knew they left together but he figured Ginny would have put him out on his ass by now.

Livan gave him his signature cocky smirk. "Mami don't wanna talk to you." He leaned his body against the door.

"Well excuse me if I don't take your word for it but I'd like to here that from  _mami."_  

 

Mike saw a small delicate hand appear on Livan's shoulder. "It's okay Papi. I got this." He heard her before he saw her.

Livan still stood in front of him glaring at him as if he'd imagine Mike's death a thousand times over. His body in a stance that was protective of Ginny. He opened his mouth about to disagree when she gently squeezed his shoulder. His face softened as he looked down at her. She gave him a soft one dimpled smile and nodded her head at him. He sighed and nodded back.

"I'll give you a minute alone, but I'm not leaving the building. I'll be at the bar if you need me mami." He said to her before he moved past Mike brushing his shoulder.

Mike eyed Livan as he passed, he seriously considered decking the SOB but decided against it knowing it'd hurt him more in the long run. He turned his gaze toward the whole reason for him being there. Ginny stared back at him with eyes of a stranger. She looked at him as if she didn't know him at all. That hurt more Mike more than anything he could think of.

"I assume you didn't come here to just stare at me Mike." Ginny shifted to the side to allow him access to her apartment.

Mike, he thought. Not Old man, not Lawson, but Mike. He could count on one hand with fingers left over the amount of times his rookie had called him by his first name. He didn't like it. He sauntered past her and then turned to give her his attention. He took in her defensive posture and realized this was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought.

"So he's your guy now?" He said throwing his head in the direction livan had recently went.

"Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Out of all the things to say to me right now you want to talk about Livan? Are you shitting me?" Her anger began to rise and she hated it. She didn't want to expose herself to him anymore than she already had but she could never help herself when it came to Mike.

"I'm asking a serious question. You guys seemed awful cozy and familiar. I just wanted to know." He knew he was sticking both of his huge feet into his mouth but he couldn't help it. He didn't have the right but damn it he was jealous and the thought of her any where near Duarte made him fucking crazy.

"You can go now." she said about to walk around him to get the door but before she could he grabbed her arm softly as to not upset her anymore than he already had.

"Wait!...wait. I'm sorry! I didn't come here to piss you off. I came to say that I was sorry Baker." He said with her arm still in his hands.

"I Know." She said almost nonchalantly.

"Don't....don't do that ...not with me." He shook his head. "Hurting you is the last thing that I would ever want to do rook."

"I know that too." She said in the same tone. "Is that all?" She refused to scream and cry, she refused to give him anymore of her.

"Gin come on! Don't close yourself off from me. I know that I messed up okay? I fucked up and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. More sorry than you can ever know, please yell at me, throw something I can take it, but I can't take you shutting down on me."  He said his voice thick with emotion. 

"Well that's too bad Lawson, because this is what you get. You...you of all people know how much I try, how hard it is for me to just exist these days. How many times have i cried to you about not being able to trust anyone, but you know what? I 'm not mad at you, i'm mad at me because I knew better. So from now on we're teammates, catcher and pitcher, and your personal life will be your personal life. So will mine." 

"No, No I'm not accepting that. Baker I'm here! I'm right here! Say to me what you need to say because I'm not leaving here with us like this. Tell me what you feel." Mike moved closer to Ginny until they were close enough to feel each other's breath.

Ginny looked at Mike silently for a few seconds before her bottom lip visibly trembled. "I FEEL LIKE YOU BETRAYED ME!" she yelled her resolve crumbling. "I feel like you ripped out my heart and gave it to Amelia!" By now tears were streaming down her face with no end in site and she was supporting her self with the counter that Mike had cornered her into.

"You have all of this power over me. This hurts Mike! This hurts me! This is the second greatest pain I have ever felt and I am mad as hell at myself for feeling this way. You own me and it's like you don't even care!"

Mike stood there stunned. All of Ginny's pain was visible and it was tearing him up. He wanted nothing more than to hold her but he was scared she'd stick him with a right hook.

"Gin, you've got it all wrong." His voice so soft he barely recognized it. "My every thought, my every action is because of you. Rook you've had me since the first day you chewed me out for slapping your ass. God, I'm such a sucker for you. The moment I realized that I was a goner was that first rain out. Robles confessed to liking you and damn it I'd never wanted to punch somebody so much, well maybe Livan. I started naming all of these reasons why he couldn't possibly like you because he simply didn't know you and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Why did I know that you hate cilantro, that you're obsessed with grape soda, and hum katy perry when you stretch, terribly might i add, but why did i care? Then you went and told me you didn't know what you'd do with out me and it was then.....I knew....I knew that there was no hope for me. I was yours and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Ginny, it's you that owns me." 


	5. You want to talk? Let's talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys!!! I am so sorry it took so long. My week has been unbelievably busy! Thanks so much for the love and comments that you guys leave me. Here's another chapter for you guys and be warned, this one isn't PG 13. Send me love but only if you feel it.
> 
> XoXo

**CHAPTER 5:**

**YOU WANT TO TALK? LET'S TALK.**

 

Ginny stood there frozen in place. Her mind was rapidly trying to comprehend what Mike had just said to her. She didn't blink, hell it felt like she wasn't even breathing. A few moments passed before she dared herself to raise her eyes in the direction of his. When she did she saw his eyes consumed with a fire that only Mike Lawson could wield.

"Don't, don't say things like that if you don't mean it Mike. Please." Ginny begged with a broken voice.

"Gin..." Mike started with his hands raising to snake around her waist.

Ginny shook him off and maneuvered around him. "No!"

"Ginny come on! You have to know by now what I must feel for you. It's practically seeping out of my pores." 

She shook her head." Do I? I'm a little out of it right now Lawson. Why don't you spell it out for me. Talk to me." 

Mike's brows shot so high they became apart of his hairline. "Talk? You want to talk?"

Ginny tried to shake her head no, but it was too late for walking back and she could tell he was beyond listening anyway. In a burst of quick movement too quick for her to react to, he stepped to her, slid his hands up under the bottom of her old padres shirt and around her waist, backed her up to the fridge and pressed his hips to hers.

"Let's talk rookie." 

"Oh, my God." She mumbled under her breath. She couldn't think or talk while Mike, her captain and best friend turned stranger, stroked the small of her back with his hot, calloused hands that made her blood run hot.

"Mike....wha..what are you doing?"

"I'm talking." His lips exactly one inch from hers, he circled his hips and let her feel the incredible evidence of how much he wanted her.

Panting and shaking now, this was Mike!, she took a deep breath and tried to push him away, with absolutely no success. She wound up involuntarily clinging to his strong, thick arms as strong and un-moving as the refrigerator pressing into her back. Her body, which was now far beyond her control, refused to acknowledge what her brain already knew. She was not supposed to know him this way. She wasn't supposed to know how big he was or how good his hard length felt pressed against her or how passionate he could be in this way. This was never suppose to happen between them.

 

"You need to let me go." She whimpered.

"You wanted me to talk to you rook." He spoke to her in a husky bedroom voice that was sending shock waves straight down to her lady business. "So lets talk." 

"No."

"You want to know whats going through my mind? Want to know exactly how I feel?" He nuzzled her ear, burning her with hot, minty breath that made her tingle all over. "Here it is.......I've got a SERIOUS Jones for my best friend."

"Stop it Lawson!"

"And I'm so fucking freaked out by it."

  
"Don't!"

"I've pretty much been hard since you walked your perfectly pear shaped ass on my field." His gleaming gaze, dark with passion and need, focused on her face, which he cupped and stroked in a rough and yet soft grip. "I want you Ginny."

"No...."

"I wan your mouth." He flicked his tongue softly across her lips, tormenting her with the kind of kiss that inflamed but didn't satisfy.

"Mike." She whined.

"I want your breasts." His hot hands slid higher under her shirt, skimming over the fabric of her sports bra and grabbing her breasts to test their weight. This was torture enough, but then he ran those rough thumbs over her nipples and she wanted to pass out. Ecstasy called to her on all levels, drowning out her self protective instincts attempts to push him away.

"I want your thighs," he said softly. " I want them wrapped around my face, and my hips."

No, not that Ginny weakly thought all though that's exactly what she wanted too. Had pictured it too many times to count.

Mike's hands had already started their slow descent down her sides and hips to her leggings. Inching into the band in a smooth process that drove her insane. He spread those long fingers wide as he slid them inside of the thin material and kneaded her solid thighs. Oh the fantasies he'd dreamed about her muscled yet soft thighs.

"I want you Ginny. Want you so bad." Mike slid his hands out of her leggings and up to her neck and tugged gently until her head fell back and he buried his lips in the side of her neck. His beard tickling her ever so softly. "Aren't you so glad we talked?"

Dazed with pleasure Ginny clung to Mike's neck. "Lawson you have to let me go so I can think."

"I'm not letting you go rook. Stop asking." 

She could barely speak let alone thing, but she gave it what she thought was a valid try. "Come on Mike, you....you're with Amelia. You're blowing this all out of proportion. We can talk this out and you'll see it's really just a passing attraction and you'll get over it. I'll get over it." 

"Yeah." He raised his head, and in his glittering eye she saw excitement and relief, as though he were thrilled that she got him so well. "Yeah. That's what I thought too. Just a ...temporary insanity type of deal that would go a way."

Ginny swallowed her ignoring the disappointment she felt. "Exactly." 

Relieved and also a little sad to realize they were on the same page, she pulled back as much as she could and wondered when he'd let her go. Only he didn't let her go. his hands came out of her hair and slid around to cup her face, and her hopes fell yet soared even as her nipples throbbed again for his touch. When he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, she groaned and closed her eyes. She let her head fall back against the fridge knowing she was lost.

"Here's the thing though Ginny." He lowered his voice even more. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Somehow she lifted her heavy lids and looked at the intensity of his gaze. Even worse were his determination and raw passion which he didn't even bother to hide. He never did. 

He smiled a lazy, regretful, devastatingly handsome smile, and smoothed her cheeks again. "Here's the thing. You feel so so good, and this thing is strong. Really strong. It's not going to go away."

 Ginny shook her head in a gesture Mike didn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Do you want to know what I've been wondering Gin?" 

Yes. "No."

 His hands slid to her ass and he pulled her closer, wedging his hard length against the spot that ached and cried out for him.

"I've been wondering what it would be like to be inside you." 

The searing hot image filled her mind and made her writhe against him even as she shook her head and let out a useless "no".

"Yeah. Yeah." He pressed a gently, lingering kiss to the right corner of her mouth. "And I've been wondering how you'll look and sound when I make you fall apart around me."

I've been wondering the same thing about you. It was so difficult to hold back those words as little by little the struggle left her, but somehow she managed to keep them as thoughts. It was one thing to fight his touch, which was certainly a battle within itself, but there was no way to resist his words. Listening to his husky voice say such unbearably sexy things to her was like rolling around on satin sheets or sliding into a hot bath. There was simply no way to resist it or keep her body from going pliant and though she was sure she wanted to she knew she couldn't. When he kissed the other corner of her mouth she ran her hands up the the nape of his neck to anchor him closer.

"And when I'm anywhere in your space....Ginny? Are you listening to me?....when I'm in your space I can't help but think this is where I belong. You are where I belong. Our late night phone calls, our all night movie marathons. Eating and watching tv with out. Laid out on the couch with you. I belong....to you.

Her brain felt so sluggish now, her thoughts vague and loose. Was she dreaming? Was that it? Because this couldn't be happening. Not to her, not with Mike. And did he MEAN to do this? Did you mean any of what he was saying? Of course he did Mike Lawson did nothing said nothing if he didn't feel it. Was he willing to jeopardize everything they had built for the pleasure of each other. Nothing would be the same after today. There was no way either of them could walk this back.

"We shouldn't do this. We both know it. It's too dangerous."

He nodded, but she wasn't fooled. She knew that while he agreed that a physical relationship between them was dangerous, he was past caring about the consequences. "There's something here Ginny. It has been for a long time. We both know it, feel it." He stared at her, perfectly still except for his restless hands, which roamed to her waist again, and then up her torso until his thumbs just brushed the sides of her breasts. "We need to figure out what it is."

She'd been afraid he'd say that.

Crooning deep in his throat, he kissed her, taking another irrevocable step down the road that separated friend from lover. There was no question of her kissing him back, not when she felt the vibrating urgency in his body, the soft scratching of his beard, the warmth of his lips that tasted like peppermint. Not when she wanted him as badly as she did. She automatically opened for him and sank deep, leaning upward. Searching and tasting him as he did her. Groaning, he unleashed his hands and suddenly they were everywhere, in her hair, roaming over her back, squeezing her ass, stroking her thighs. He was driving her insane, making her wilder than she'd ever thought she could. Her cries filled the air, embarrassing her, but she couldn't, wouldn't keep quiet. Not when he effected her this way. Mike, this was Mike.

"I want you," He whispered between the deep, frantic kisses, over and over again. "Ginny? I want you." 

"I want you too." 

Her confession loosened something in him and he shuddered not able to control his body's involuntary reaction to her. A hint of a smile graced his kiss swollen lips, and then he dove again, kissing her with a fierceness that matched her own. There was not telling how long they might have stood there or what else would have been said if not for the faint voice in the back of her mind that question......what about Amelia?

 

 


	6. ME TOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I'm back! And I am so sooooooooooo sorry about my long leave of absence, but life happens and gets in the way. But here I am bringing you the next to last chapter in our story and I really hope you enjoy it. Share the love, but only if you feel it.

                                              **CHAPTER 6: ME TOO**

 

Ginny fought for enough control over her body that she was able to separate them for a moment. "What about Amelia?" Her thoughts finally being formed into words. She looked Mike directly in the eyes searching for something. 

Mike's mind was a cloudy and foggy mess. He heard Ginny ask the question but several seconds had passed before his brain could recall what the words were. He sighed before he backed up just a tad bit to give her some breathing room and he wanted her to see his face and be able to look into his eyes to see just how serious he was about what he was about to say. "Gin.....Amelia and I…we both knew that we made a mistake, and we both knew that I was never completely into whatever it was we were doing." 

She knew he was telling the truth. Mike Lawson was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. "Then why did you...." Her words trailed off as she looked down at her hands that were nervously tangling together.

"She was Ginny adjacent." He said answering grabbing both of her hands with his left and raising her face to look at him with his right. "I didn't think that you would....that you could ever want me. Let’s be honest here, I'm completely out of my league rook. Even if I thought I had a chance, you made it clear you don't date ball players. So I went for what I thought was the next best thing, but Gin, with you there is no next best thing. It's either you or no one. I know that now." Mike said resting his forehead on hers.

Ginny let out a shaky breath. Her heart both soared and broke at Mike’s revelation, because she loved him. God she loved him, but all of the sacrifices, the loss, heartache, emotional abuse, blood, sweat, and tears that she as well as the people who worked hard to get her heard hammered hard in the back of her brain. It was telling her this wasn’t a good idea. You don’t date ball players for a reason. He’s your freaking captain for crying out loud!

“Mike, Mike we can’t do this.” Her words cracked as she choked them out.

Mike didn’t move as he simply looked at Ginny. He was afraid of this, but he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easy. “Ginny, don’t do this. Us, this thing between us, this is something we both want.”

“I know that! I know. God! I have wanted you ever since….” She trailed off and looked down before looking back into his eyes. “We’re teammates. You’re my catcher. You’re my captain. We can’t do this.”

Mike then stepped away from her while running his hands through his hairs before he rested it over his mouth and looked at her. His hand dropped down to his hip before he threw a nod of understanding at her. “You’re right.” And he knew that, he did. If word ever got out that they were involved, it would ruin her, destroy everything she’s worked for over the years. The thought of that crippled him with more pain than the thought of not being able to have her the way he wanted. “God Gin, you’re right. I would never put what you’ve worked for in jeopardy. I just…” He looked off.

“I know.” Ginny said grabbing his hand and removing it from his. “Me too.” She pulled him closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought his head down until it was touching her forehead, and they both let out a shaky breath. “Me too Lawson.”  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story EVER! I decided to give this honor to the object of my affection...BAWSON! Be nice and show lots of love if you feel it! 
> 
> XoXo


End file.
